custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 19
vandalism? you should know that an unregistered contributer wrote a chapter in shadowlands It occured to me that that might be you but I figured better to tell you and it be you than not tell you and it be a vandal Yes Yes, I always check recently changed, and then I came along that an unregistered contributor (which seemed to be you) wrote a chapter of Shadowlands, and I wanted to undo it, but I'd first have to ask that question. And can you help with the FuSoTech World Survival? Toa Fairon theme song Definitly Death, if not nightwatcher *Starts Begging n00bishly* What chapter do you want to write for The Eternal Game? If you don't have much time right now, just choose a later chapter. Please? *Falls on hands and knees begging like a Crazy little kid with his first Bionicle.* And I finished The Leviathos Chronicles. nightwatcher's transformation was EPIC at the VERY LEAST. My newest blog post Check it out, and give me your opinion, please! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and cool Underworld chapter. It's very convinient that Tetrack is thinking he needs an army, and then an army walks right through his door in the form a Skrall. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean Janneus is going to be in Underworld? Would you please do that? I think he should challenge Tetrack just as he does at the beginning of TBHW. That could be funny. Maybe. If you make it so. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please delete this page for me?: Template:The Ten Commanders. And The Ten Commanders + The Ten Commanders Leader? Thank you. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Deleting pages Hi, I want to help you marking pages for deletion, but I`m not sure what I should mark. I already know how to do it: Click on Random page a about hundred times a day. I know those small lines of text should be deleted, but it seems you alraedy have been deleting about all of them. I have been pushing the button about 2 min, and I see no small lines anymore. You are doing pretty good work, I see now. But when should I mark the slightly larger pages? What are the neccesary sections to create a valid article? Chapter Want to write one now? OK Good. Toa Fairon ' Here are the plans for chapter 7: I finished chapter 6. You can write now. TDR TDR is getting updated fast, sure should be after such a big delay. 'Toa Fairon ' Okay, good. 'Toa Fairon ' Janneus Re-read Janneus' page. It says AFTER DRACONIUS BROUGHT THE GUILD INTO SECRECY, he worked as an undercover agent blah blah blah. So maybe in underworld or the one after, he could get caught. But who by. The answer is... DING DING DING! BOREAL! It says Boreal made a great enemy of Janneus. Well, I'm still going to develop that in TBHW. But, maybe in underworld Boreal goes off on a mission, then Janneus joins. But when Boreal comes back, he instantly recognizes Janneus, and he is caught. Viola! What do you think? (If that didn't make sense, tell me.) [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How about Janneus is caught, say, half way through the story, but he escapes and is a threat until the next story when he is caught and sent to the Confusion Dimension. Will that work? If not, I'll try to brainstorm again. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to say that Janneus should go undercover in the ENFORCERS. Then, half way through the story, he gets caught by Boreal, because for some reason they don't meet until then. You have to figure that part out. So he's caught, but he gets away in a huge fight, but he can't take on more than say five enforcers not including Brominax. No being could. Except maybe Nightwatcher, Tetrack, and Leviathos. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) TDR and WWTOOD I want to write the epilogue of TDR, I am going to let it feature Acrox, where he would tell Fairon the upcoming dangers in the universe, which Fairon does not believe, but eventually, it does happen, it regards the Overwatch Empire (Or Empire of Darkness, whatever you would like to call it), and when the OOD makes their final step to universal dominance, Fairon disappears, and the universe is entirely run over by Rahkshi and all other kinds of dark minions made by the newly formed EOD, and that's what I want to feature in WWTOOD, the uprising of the Empire, and the ultimate defeat of the major resistance, making only minor resistance possible, and it foresees the defeat of the Mephiles clones, and the building of The Citadel. Toa Fairon Ok, and when are you going to update TDR again? Just curious. 'Toa Fairon ' Then should I update it? Or Team. 'Toa Fairon ' WHO is going to update TDR? Me? Teammcb? I just want to know, if you're not responding, then I'll be taking that as a "Wait until I come back". 'Toa Fairon ' Ok, good to know. 'Toa Fairon ' un wanted changes. I'm just asking a few simple questions: why have you changed alot of the edits I made on the mechanical rahkshi page. Though Makuta Kaper created the actual article, it was of a moc of '''mine. Doesn't that mean i have every right to put up the writer template if i don't want others to edit etc. Also i exercise strongly that i want people's permission for making mocs or version of my mocs. I did allow some like the density control one, but suddenly loads more such as the bohrok kal/rahkshi fusionnand your heat vision version and yours have appeared. Also could you chsnge tehktra nui's page back to how it was. I don't care about the infobox changes but some pictures have gone missing from the srticle and the layout has changed. Could you please revert those. thanks :) thanks, i knew you would understand my concerns :) Spoiler TDR Can I write a chapter of TDR? If so, when? I was one of the writers in TFC, and I'd like to do it again in TDR. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also, a question about the Bionicle universe: Do Bionicles, you know, fall in love? If so, I'd introduce a... relationship between Shayla and Boreal, if that's okay. It's been hinted in TBHW, but I just would like your take. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 02:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Really? With CHARON? Hm. Wierd. But okay. Shayla seems to always get the short straw. We need another girl the the timeline. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) HA! I told you i wanted it be an admin, right? Well, I took your test, and I scored above 10,000! You said if I got above that I should be an admin! Problem is, I still don't believe I'm cut out for it. This wiki needs good admins. I'll keep working. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok, I'll look right away, and the trailer sounds epic, where do you plan to host it? Toa Fairon ' And if you have done the CBW test, then can I redo it, I want to make sure what my score is. 'Toa Fairon ' Sure, host it there, I think I will make an account there soon, to host mah pictures. 'Toa Fairon ' Wow, that'd be pretty stupid, to not get a YT account, my parents allow me to get an YT account, I will start one soon, one known as NuvaLord, I will release my MOCs there then. And... I plan on making Eternal Darkness a movie! After it's done, I will start working on the movie, get a lot of 3D animations, and then release the movie on youtube. 'Toa Fairon ' Yes, you should, and did you read my message above? 'Toa Fairon ' Can you give me a link to it? 'Toa Fairon ' Epic, in one word, epic, and did you read my message regarding Eternal Darkness. 'Toa Fairon ' Well... *When Zirahk is walking there looks pretty good, but I think it should be better *Who's the green guy *The scenes should be somewhat longer *The last quarter of the video was nothing but black (With the music), I think that should be filled in with more cool scenes Here, this is the PERFECT stop motion, it's all really good, not one blurry thing, it looks like it's just real moving without hands, but that would take a LOT of pictures. 'Toa Fairon ' Yes, that's true, and I personally think the green guy is either Janneus, or Scorpius. 'Toa Fairon ' Hey Slice, you know how your working on that stop motion trailer? Could you give me a link to what you have so far? Also, if you need some of my characters in (Aka, Janneus, seeing the comment above,) I could make a short clip that you could add into yours, if you like. [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Replies to all the messages you've sent me recently TEG: Can't wait for the update, awesome chapter! Nightwatcher: I have TOP SECRET INFO on him in the later half of the EG, so I'm wondering if I can use the Email User feature to tell you what happens to him... Infoboxes: I prefer the BS01 templates, but at this point I'm just glad that the wiki has a uniformed InfoBox now. Templates Have you updated the templates to the modified ones? Eternal Game Alliance Would you like your Nightwatcher to form an alliance with my Millennium MOC in The Eternal Game, out of interest? --Chicken Bond 03:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOO, XD!!!!!!! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EPIC! Either way, o.k, I'll find someone else to make of an alliance with, and together, we will KILL NIGHTWATCHER!!!!!!! Nah, just joking (For now...) --Chicken Bond 05:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Makuta thats an awesome cowincidence that leviathos and nightwatcher are becomoing makuta but with leviathos its temporary wow really, thanks for the complement. and yes you should you do have a ton of awsome MOCs I think it would be great Hero Cycle wghat is the Hero Cycle theme song thanks also what do you think of this as an opening for my youtube series BTW it can start from any point not just the begining one final effort Explaination I just was asking if the infoboxes in Category:Information Templates are allowed to be used. Slice, I do have a few MoCs I could enter in your contest, but since all my MoCs get used in the Gigas Magna Storyline anyway, and you have license to use pretty much all of them, I don't see a point in entering. Sorry. Also, you know Jarrin from TBHW (you have been following it, right?)? Well, I want him to be... you know, sorta main-ish. Think you could squeeze him a place in Underworld? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and am I going to be helping you write Underworld? I helped with RotR, I just wanna know if you want my help, or if it would be better if we left it just to you. You probably don't want my help, but I'm simply offering. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that would be awesome! I'll give you a spoiler. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 22:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Tomoe Your great at making MoCs, so I ask you to enter this: Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Renaming files Hi! Could you please rename this files without leaving a redirection: *File:Ansem.JPG to File:Silver Matoran.JPG *File:Density.jpg to File:Bounty Hunter Rahkshi.jpg *File:Density side.JPG to File:Bounty Hunter Rahkshi 2.JPG *File:Flavus.JPG to File:Yellow Guy.JPG *File:Flavus 2.jpg to File:Yellow Guy 2.jpg *File:Serhaktem.png to File:Yellow and Black Warrior.png Also, in my blog post there are still some good MoCs to choose. As M1 and Ids have already choosen, and Ihu has ignored my message, feel free to take three more of them.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Under World Rising First off, let me just say I think that is a GREAT idea. Second, you know how ABC gave out some MoCs? I know you got some, well I got Shredder, the silver guy, and he's going to be a Bounty Hunter. As for what characters I would like to audition for, I would like to try to do the following: *Fyxan (I mainly want to be him) *Ixtil (Maybe, if I don't get anything else) *Girahk (Could be fun, but I'd bet a lot of people could do his voice, same with Ixtil) *Evil Gresh (I think I'll try using my General Grievous Impersonation with a few tweaks) So I'd love to do these guys, but I'll need test lines before I start. Thanks for letting me get a jump on the auditions, though! Also, if I got this straight, your doing all of TDR. Every last chapter, right? And I'm working on The Bounty Hunter Wars, and is Fairon working on... HFA? WWTK? And final question, what is BioGecko gonna be doing now that TLC is over? Does he have another Leviathos story? Or is Leviathos officially in The Fairon Chronicles loop? [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) infection Who will infect leviathos Hey! Do you think that I should add the Featured Member Wikicon to User:ThatDevilGuy?? The archives say he won the May 2009 voting:here. And could you please give me the links for the Flavus images I got off Abc8920? Thank you. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) MLN Name It's Bob will come to get you. Collector1 Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks for your welcome, The Slicer! -MoviemakerMichael3c7 So, I take it, you are back, judging by the change of your page. I thought you wouldn't be home until the end of the week. What happened? Ah, never mind that. Okay, perhaps you can help me. Do you know what Fairon's plans for the entire saga are? The seem... I don't know. Hectic. And have you seen F'sB? I don't even know how that fits into the storyline, even though I wrote entry 3. So, would you mind figuring out what his plans are, and hopefully convince him to tweak them? Also, I always ask you, but you don't reply; HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING TBHW? You need to. I'm updating it from once every other day, to even two times a day! So it might be hard to keep up. And you'll be glad to hear that I am finally reading Running from Death, the story that you always compliment on how well it's written. Also, The Bounty Hunter Wars is my attempt to make the top five longest stories. You have TLC (though done with BioGecko, you did a lot of it), and so I want something... up there. It simply inspired me, that's all. Revenge of the Rogue is my highest story done with someone (that's you), and The Collection Chronicles is my longest done alone. Well, it was, until TBHW passed it. And I have one final question: Should I pick up Flamu: Impending Danger so that I explain why Siria, Hixia, and Tsunami get in the Confusion Dimension, and so they can have a small scene in Shadowlands when Nightwatcher is there, and he gets the Rahkshi of Growth? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah Yeah, I know your going for top spot too. We shall see, then. *evil grin back*. And I didn't mean Nightwatcher have an appearance in ID, I meant Hixia, Siria and Tsunami having an appearance in Shadowlands (It is in Shadowlands that Nightwatcher gets his "pet" right?) And yes, I already knew about the spoiler you gave me. Fairon told me. At least, he told me he gave you permission. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, when does Nightwatcher join the Guild? Not during TBHW, right. It's afterwards, when it's in hiding, right? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Useless blog posts Could you delete these Useless blog Posts?. UoTM Ids5621 was voted for User of the month. He has already got this title, therefore; shouldn't he be removed from the voting section? I didn't do it cause I wasn't sure if that policy still stands. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Anytime. Do you have any idea on how I could retreive my ThatDevilGuy account without the password?? I tried to reset it, but I haven't been replied to yet... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thanks. I did. I received an email the other day saying thay that I edited my talk page with this account. I replied to the email, requesting my passsword for that account. Could you give me a name of Wikia Staff please? Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thank you. I have contacted them. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Please enter Please enter this contest GM:U THAT WAS AWESOME HOW YOU QUOTED TBHW! And I like the frequent flashbacks in the story. You should do that throughout the whole story. Maybe use a little more Bounty Hunter War material hmm? Jk. I mean, you can, if you want. You'll notice in the fourth chapter of part two of TBHW, Boreal's rage towards Janneus is really expressed well. If that was featured in GM:U, which I have the feeling you already planned, it would be awesome! So yeah, more flashbacks would be awesome. There are many things from TBHW you could use. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 02:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Olmaks Could help but noticing, you're not a Featured Member. Not being annoying or anything... Just wondering... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) hey When will the main page be updated? Hi Well, it's not the best title for a message, but it works. So yes, I'm back, I apologize about my absence. I even made a comic on WMF to explain it xD I recntly cotinued my project of updating the Matoran page since I started to before I left. I'm also preparing to start a new storyline, and I'm looking forward to it. Anything right now that I can help with other than that? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] The Archlord's Troop Heh heh. Well, you quoted me in GM:U, I had to return the favor. So yeah. And did you see all of C5 completed? Or just the stub that it was. I JUST updated it. And you will notice it is slowly inching it's way up the long page list. It's now 18, only 2 below RotR, which is 16. I'm hoping when it's done it's longer than, oh, I don't know, say, TLC? :) You should get started on TLA or Shadowlands or whatever story you have planned that's gonna be longer than mine. It can be like our fun little competition. Problem is, I have a point where I have to STOP. Or do I? I've got a lot of ideas. Oh, and did you read that one part, I believe it was C3 of P2? Where Tetrack recalls his past with the Great Being Axconox? Yeah, well, let's just say he's bad. He's not, you know, gonna destroy the universe like Antidax or Void or Death, but he's still pretty bad. I reckon I'll right another story in the Gigas Magna world that's about him and his evilness that's seprate from everything else. It'll prbably be what I do after TBHW, or I should probably finish TDC, shouldn't I? Set up the stage for Raanu-G to be in TFC. So I hear your gonna do all of TDR, huh? Good luck with that. As I have learned, doing an epic story on your own is... tough. But you don't get angry with other users for messing up the whole fugging story. Sorry. Ever since you used that word on the Main Page, I've even been using it in my every day life! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you know Jareroden's Mission into Darkness? You know how Nightwatcher is in it? Well, the other users, they sorta... made him seem... lame. Which he is not. But the worst part; THEY LET HIM GET DEFEATED BY TO NORMAL TOA! So, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I wrote the latest chapter, and I patched things up. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) CL38 I was reading his talk page and saw what you had said about the site after he left. And about the admin ship. Good choices I reckon. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Shadow Regime I am not sure if you've noticed but it has begun Mission Into Darkness Do you want to write Chapter 16? Mazii0y5 I don't know if you know yet, but I'm back as ThatDevilGuy. The legend, the hero. Save the applause, please. (crowd applauses) [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Request for adminship? Could I please become a sysop? or a br'cat? Both? I dont mind which. I just thought I might ask you to make me an administraitor. I do believe I have earned it. And i think you might too. I don't mind if you turn me down. Just letting you know that. (: [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog And... what is the point of this template: ? [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog okay. Just asking. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog Thanks Well,thank you very much! Why of Corse Of couse you write a charpter espessicily if the ultimate bad-A** bounty hunter is back I forgot there are a few conditions if you write a chapter: Leviathos must stay infected and you have to wait for me to finsish chapter two I forgot about that Hey Shouldn't the Main Page be updated? *EYES WIDEN* That is EPIC! And I obviously know he's not dead, and he's not a toa and... WHAT THE... I'm so confused. But that's what you do. You've got me confused on pretty much every story, but I can't wait to see how it plays out. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb''']] 16:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about a story about Axconox, Janneus, and... here's why I need you... and Nightwatcher. Even more risky part: Janneus has to beat Nightwatcher. I've already mega-upgraded him, because he obviously needs way more power to beat Nightwatcher. Then later, I guess, you could make Nightwatcher more powerful. This will take place before TLC, so you could make it so he's more powerful when that happens. Other option: It could be an alternate Nightwatcher. The story is in the beginning stages of planning, so it can be edited. Hey Can you make the page called "Johmak"? P.S Got any ideas for The Heeh Chronicles? If you have been reading it by now the two being are (Note one of them is not on thsi wikia): Collector1